


Тэг 15.05 / 15.05 Tag

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Альтернативный разговор братьев в Импале.





	Тэг 15.05 / 15.05 Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15.05 Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454363) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 

Сэм проснулся с задушенным вдохом; дёрнувшись, выпал из своего очередного кошмара. У Дина внутри от такого всё сжалось – да, сейчас дела у них не ахти, да и жизнь их всегда была неиссякаемым источником кошмаров, но у Сэма они становятся всё хуже и всё чаще. А ещё Дин был уверен, что если бы он сам не стал свидетелем части этих кошмаров, то Сэм вообще бы о них не упоминал. А кошмары Сэма – не та вещь, которую можно игнорировать, как показывала их история.

– Не хочешь рассказать? – спросил он.  
– Вообще-то нет, – ответ Сэма вполне ожидаем.  
– Да ладно, чувак. Это поможет мне не спать за рулём. И тебе поможет – помнишь, когда ты был ребёнком, тебе это помогало?

– Да, помогало. Когда я был ребёнком, я говорил тебе, что мне приснилось страшилище, а ты мне отвечал, что страшилищ не бывает; а если бы они и бывали, то ты бы меня ему не отдал, потому что у тебя нож под подушкой.

– Он у меня до сих пор там. Ну, давай же, колись. Уступи мне разок, ради старых добрых времен.

– Ладно, – Сэм вздохнул. – Так странно всё было. Я сидел в библиотеке, а ты подошёл сзади и выстрелил мне – в голову. Из Кольта. Ну, то есть... я тебя не видел, но я _точно знал_, что это Кольт, чувствовал это. Он словно прожёг мою голову. А потом всё прошло. И я засмеялся над тобой – за то, что ты решил, что Кольт может убить меня. А потом я сказал тебе, что с этим надо кончать, и... и я тебя поджёг.

– Кольт не мог тебя убить... – тихо повторил Дин. Что-то мерзкое мягко потрогало его память – нечто, пахнущее дымом и серой, нечто ледяное, как благодать архангела.

– И я был в белом костюме, – Сэм слегка улыбнулся абсурдности этого. – Наверное, мне навеяло Асмодеем, помнишь?

Но Дин подумал не об Асмодее. Его память воскресила звуки отдалённой стрельбы – и близкого _хруста_ костей ломающейся шеи. Тот временной скачок, о котором он никогда полностью Сэму не рассказывал. Он вновь услышал тот голос брата – брата, стоящего там в белом костюме – и об этом он Сэму точно никогда не говорил. По спине его пробежала дрожь, и в мыслях у него был совсем не Асмодей.


End file.
